300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chinese New Year Grand Ceremony (2019.01.31)
Link *'Event Website: '''http://activity.jumpw.com/newyear2019/ 'How to Participate' #Bind your server account by filling the required information on the website. #The event is separated into 3 parts "Chinese New Year Couplets Game", "Wheel of Fortune", and "Wishing Star" #Each part of the event has its own rule and rewards as follows: '1st Part: Chinese New Year Couplets Game' '''Event Time: '''31 January 2019 ~ 21 February 2019 '''Event Rule' #During the event, daily log in to get 1 free chance to draw a red envelope (maximum at 1 draw/day). #During the event, daily play a single match of 300 Heroes that has in-game time equals or exceeds 30 minutes to get 1 free chance to draw a red envelope (maximum at 1 draw/day). #During the event, daily get 1 free chance to draw a red envelope for every 2 wins in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield(maximum at 3 draws/day) #During the event, daily top up 50 Diamonds to get 1 free chance to draw a red envelope. #During the event, each draw of a red envelope will randomly grant you a single Chinese character "新", "春", "快", "乐", or "托" that can be used to form a specified word to get a specified reward. #During the event, the character "托" is limited to only 9 characters for all servers. Reward List: ' *'Koi Package (锦鲤礼包) **Material: A single limited character "托". **Reward: Gain 1 random item from the following list below: ***'Gold Coin' x 188888 ***Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest x 58 ***Random Artifact Package x 1 ***Random Legendary Skin Package x 1 ***Random All Skins Package x 1 ***Title Card - Senior Shill x 1 *'Chinese New Year Package' (新春礼包) **Material: (新 x 2) + (春 x 2) **Reward: Gain 1 random item from the following list below: ***'Gold Coin' x 2019 ***'Gold Coin' x 6666 ***'Gold Coin' x 8888 ***Equipment Upgrade Talisman x 8 ***Equipment Upgrade Talisman x 18 ***Equipment Upgrade Talisman x 28 ***Shameimaru Aya's Film Box x 1 ***Random Touhou Hero Package x 1 ***Lesser Dragon Summoning Amulet x 1 ***Greater Dragon Summoning Amulet x 1 ***Dragon Army Summoning Amulet x 1 ***Level 4 Random Gem Chest x 1 ***Level 12 Upgrade Fortune Card x 1 *'Chinese New Year Happy Package' (新春快乐礼包) **Material: (新 x 1) + (春 x 1) or (快 x 1) + (乐 x 1) **Reward: Gain 1 random item from the following list below: ***'Gold Coin' x 20190 ***'Gold Coin' x 66666 ***'Gold Coin' x 88888 ***Equipment Upgrade Talisman x 18 ***Equipment Upgrade Talisman x 28 ***Equipment Upgrade Talisman x 38 ***Random Legendary Skin Package x 1 ***Random Epic Skin Package x 1 ***Random Excellent Skin Package x 1 ***Random Artifact Package x 1 ***Refined Random Excellent Attribute Card x 1 ***Perfect Refined Random Excellent Attribute Card x 1 *'Random Gold Coin Package' (随机金币礼包) **Material: (Any Character Between 新, 春, 快, or 乐 x 5) **Reward: Gain 1 Random Gold Coin Package. '2nd Part: Wheel of Fortune' Event Time: '''31 January 2019 ~ 10 February 2019 '''Event Rule #During the event, daily log in the website to obtain 1 free chance to draw the roulette (maximum at 1 draw/day). #During the event, daily get 1 free chance to draw the roulette for every 3 wins in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield(maximum at 3 draws/day). #The data of all available chances will be cleared at 0.00 AM every day. #The in-game rewards will be directly sent to the in-game mailbox. #The physical rewards will be delivered to the address you fill when binding your account to the website. Reward List: ' *'300 Girls Figure x 1 *Equipment Upgrade Talisman x 1 *'Gold Coin' x 2019 *Random All Skins Package x 1 *Amy x 1 *Double Gold Card (3 Days) x 1 *Daily Box x 1 *'Thank You For Participating' (非酋附体,谢谢参与) *Level 5 Random Gem Chest x 1 *Random Artifact Package x 1 '3rd Part: Wishing Star' Event Time: '''31 January 2019 ~ 3 March 2019 '''Event Rule #During the event, send a blessing of love in a form of sentence or word (typing on the blessing board on the website) to get 1 1 wishing star (limited to 1 star per day). #During the event, you can use collected wishing stars to exchange various kinds of rewards. #After the event, the official team will choose 19 players from all players who have sent at least one blessing of love to reward them with 2019 Luxury Chinese New Year Package (2019豪华新春包) that can be unpacked to get all of the following rewards: (Gold Coin) x 19999 Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest x 19 Random All Skins Package x 1 Random Legendary Skin Package x 1 Level 5 Random Gem Chest x 1 Level 14 Upgrade Fortune Card x 1 Reward List: ' *'Wishin Star x 2 => Random Gold Coin Package x 2 *'Wishing Star' x 10 => Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest x 1 *'Wishing Star' x 19 => Shameimaru Aya's Film Box x 1 ---- ----